The present invention eye makeup remover comprising two separate phases: an aqueous phase and an oily phase.
Eye makeup comprises application to the eyelids and eyelashes, of a composition containing colored pigments, which composition may or may not be oil-based; eye shadow is used for the eyelids and mascara for the eyelashes.
Oil-based makeup products are generally designated "waterproof" (WP) while those not containing oil are designated "non-waterproof" (NWP).
Removal of the first type of makeup (WP) is generally performed with the aid of a makeup remover based on oil, particularly vaseline oil which may be mixed with fatty esters. These makeup removal products are, of course, able to remove makeup of the second type (NWP) but are so unpleasant to apply that, when they are not indispensable, it is preferable to use a classical cleansing lotion.
These lotions, which contain an aqueous solution of a surfactant, usually allow for makeup of the NWP type to be properly removed but have the disadvantage of drying the skin by removing its natural oil film.
As a result of the foregoing, the appropriate makeup remover should be employed, depending on the type of makeup used. However, whatever the type of makeup used, it is particularly difficult to combine good removal of the makeup with good cosmetic characteristics such as pleasantness and comfort during and after application.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of removing makeup from the eyes by offering, for the first time, a composition able to remove makeup of both the WP and NWP types in a particularly effective manner and under extremely satisfactory conditions as far as cosmetic properties are concerned.
Another object of the invention is to avoid any feeling of tightening or irritation upon application and to confer on the skin both coolness and mildness by forming an oil film that reconstitutes the natural oil film of the skin.